


The Snap of a Finger

by culturethings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Buildup, F/M, Heavy Angst, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Taboo, good nasty but still nasty, jaehyun ur primal instincts are showing, this is /nasty/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturethings/pseuds/culturethings
Summary: Your fantasy's a bit taboo, and you've got Jaehyun all kinds of tied up.  Though after all, he did make a promise, and what was wrong with losing your mind a little?





	The Snap of a Finger

“Jaehyun,”  You toyed with that annoying piece of skin that hung off your thumb.  You and Jaehyun had been together for a seeming eternity, yet he’d still make you nervous and give you butterflies like it was your first date.  

“Hm?”  He didn’t look up from his laptop screen, and his fingers never stopped clicking the small black letters, but his tone was of love and concern.  You’d let it slide,  _ this time _ .  “Yes, love?”

Without any safety net in front of you, the words poured out like a waterfall.  You had no restraint around Jaehyun, and he knew it. He’d tell you it was adorable, the way you were so compliant with him, but you couldn’t think of it as anything but humiliating.  Without another thought, you spoke, “Remember that promise?”

Silence filled the room, a smirk creeping across Jaehyun’s flawlessly pink lips.  The  _ click  _ of the keys and the  _ clack _ of the mouse had ceased, and the room remained with nothing but silence and that  _ stupidly sexy grin _ on your boyfriend’s face.  “I’ll take that as a yes.” You rolled your eyes.

Jaehyun stood up from his desk, making his way to you slowly, just slow enough to agonize you as you lay in wait.  You drew your bottom lip between your teeth and avoided eye contact with him.

“Shy right after you dropped the bomb, huh?”  Jaehyun hissed, inching closer to your face, the smirk never leaving.

“Just humor me,”  You whined pathetically, praying he’d have  _ some _ kind of mercy on you.  You hoped that this taboo fantasy of yours wasn’t too much for Jaehyun to handle.  Though, he did promise. He cocked his head and shook it a bit, a silent sign of  _ what the fuck do you think I’m trying to do, _ and you inhaled sharply.

“Can we do a scene today?”  Your inhibitions had now abandoned you.

Jaehyun wasn’t fully convinced, a small hum of confusion passing through his lips.  “You aren’t usually this nervous when you wanna do a scene.”

Your breathing sped up, and your chest was practically on fire.  You cracked your knuckles anxiously until a soft hand, bigger than yours, pulled them apart and cradled one softly.  Jaehyun gazed down at you, concerned. “I told you I’d do anything for you, baby. Lay it on me, I’m sure it’s not that embarrassing.”

“No, it is,”  You blushed profusely.  “It’s disgusting.”

Jaehyun’s eyes narrowed, the smirk slowly making its way back across his cheeks.  His lips traveled to your neck,  _ right _ to that spot he knew you were sensitive.  It was only the slightest brush, but your whole body shuddered at his touch-- No matter how faint.  His hands ghosted across your thighs, fingers dancing a little too close.

“Jae.”  You interrupted, an attempt to regain your lost breaths.  “I don’t know how to say it.” You squeezed your eyes shut, and squeezed his hand tighter.

“Baby, it’s  _ me _ ,”  Jaehyun chuckled reassuringly.  “Let me say it again.  _ I’d do anything for you _ .”

You sighed, burning holes past his eyes with your own.  Snaking your arms around his neck, you pulled him down toward you and shifted your bodies.  His back lay flat against the headboard as you straddled him. His hands rested comfortably on your hips, your foreheads pressed together.  Jaehyun looked so beautiful like this, you thought. His chestnut-colored hair dangled across his face in loose curls, and his eyes hung heavy, evident love and lust hidden behind them.  As your lips attached to his neck, swirling across in graceful patterns, a hand tangled in your hair and tugged at the roots. “Baby,” Jaehyun spoke as if he was waiting for something. And he  _ was _ .

With a groan, your hips pressed downward against his, your warm breath sending shivers throughout his body.  “You know,” You began, your words full of extra air. “After some scenes we’ve done, I’ve had to make myself cum what feels like a  _ thousand _ more times just thinking about this.”

Jaehyun’s grip on your hips tightened, his own rolling upward to meet yours.  “If it turns you on that much, baby, you should have just asked me.”

His hand tangled its way back into your hair and tugged harder this time, giving Jaehyun access to nip at the skin beneath your ear and whisper into it.  “I’d hate to think of my little angel writhing and unsatisfied, without me.”

A whimper slipped past your lips, accompanied by a sharp exhale.  “Jae, you  _ love _ that image, and you know it.”  Your lips found his neck again. “And this is why I was too embarrassed to tell you.”

“Just  _ tell _ me, baby.”  Jaehyun’s throaty moan in your ear was enough to make you lose it then and there.  Maybe he was right, you thought. Maybe telling him wouldn’t be so bad. Now, the two of you sat needily eating away at each other’s lips, speaking only when the chance was given.  Within a sudden break for air, Jaehyun’s words traveled past your ear in that deep, raspy voice you adored. “Tell me what makes you cum a  _ thousand _ times, darling.”

Your hips stilled, your small frame collapsing onto Jaehyun’s larger one.  You whimpered softly, your hips reflexively rutting against him. “When you talk to me like that, down… Like I’m nothing.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened, not in shock, but because of the heat beginning to pool in his stomach.  As he’d made clear before, he would truthfully do, say or  _ be _ anything you wanted him to.  But when you were like this; Embarrassed, desperate, and begging for him to  _ take _ you in any way he could, he had to hold on to every last shred of self-control with all of his strength.

“And when,”  You swallowed a sob.  “When we do those scenes where I beg you to stop, but you don’t.  And-- and when you cum inside me,  _ god, when you cum inside me. _ ”

A smile crept across Jaehyun’s cheeks as he placed his hands on either side of yours and moved your head to meet his gaze.  “What’s so bad about that, hm? All that stuff’s been done already, darling.”

“No, I--”  You swallowed hard, placing your hand over his.  “Think about that, Jae. I’m always protected, then-- From,  _ you know _ .  But, what if I wasn’t?”

Jaehyun’s jaw dropped, fingertips digging deeper into the tender skin on your hips.  “You mean you’re not--”

“No, don’t get me wrong, I’m still  _ not _ gonna get knocked up, but,”  Your bottom lip may as well have deflated by now, with the amount of pressure you’d been putting on it.  You looked down toward Jaehyun, who remained wide-eyed, holding onto you tightly. With the way your eyes flickered closed and your head shied away from his stare, he began to understand.  And  _ there _ was that smirk again.

“You want me to  _ pretend _ ...”  Jaehyun’s tongue was between his teeth as he smirked.  “Oh.” He took your silence as a confirmation, inhaling hotly and slipping his fingertips underneath your shirt.  He made sure he paid extra attention to dragging them across your stomach, meeting your gaze with his own, “That  _ is _ dirty, baby.”  He chuckled deviously and waited until you looked at him before speaking again.  “ _ Baby _ .”  He repeated, winding you up further.  You whimpered, digging your nails into his shoulders.  Your fixation with this, with  _ him _ , was coming through fully now, and all Jaehyun could do was laugh.

“So cute.” He half-whispered in his  _ deep fucking voice _ .  “It turns you on so much, thinking about all that power I’d have over you.  Doesn’t it?”

You whimpered, biting down on his shoulder and grinding your hips against him harder than before.  Jaehyun hummed a sound of satisfaction, leaving kisses up and down your neck. 

“Cherry?”  He muttered, excitement beginning to appear in his tone.

“Yeah, that’s good.”  You kissed his nose. “You take such good care of me.”

Jaehyun shook his head and smiled.  “My wish is that those pretty lips won’t ever get close to forming the ‘c’ in  _ cherry _ .”

You leaned forward to kiss Jaehyun one last time before pulling his shirt over his head.  “They won’t. And I hope yours don’t either.” You hushed before kissing him again,  _ hard _ .  Jaehyun switched your roles quickly, your back flush against the cool sheets.  His lips were glued to your neck, and you were too far gone to maintain control of your body.  His words poured out in quiet mutters and soft hums of satisfaction. However, your words weren’t much in the face of Jaehyun’s.

“Tell me why,”  He mumbled, his attention now on removing the rest of your clothes, along with his own.  A confused noise slipped past your lips, and Jaehyun grunted in response. He’d stopped now, and his eyes were on yours.  

There was that  _ one _ thing about Jaehyun that strained your mind.  In times such as these, it would show itself. Only occasionally, and it never succeeded in lasting longer than five minutes.  It had to have surpassed ten now, you thought. But the dark glint in his eye was still  _ there _ , and the tone of his voice seemed to grow hungrier each time he spoke.  Running wild, your thoughts had come to a single conclusion; Jaehyun had disappeared.  It wasn’t exactly comforting, feeling unaware of who was looking back at you, staring through you like it was his job.  You were wary, and it was terrifying, but  _ god _ , you thought.  The air was heavy, intense, and nothing in the world mattered more to him than pleasing you.  That was, if the Jaehyun you knew was still in there somewhere. Never breaking his focused gaze on you, Jaehyun spoke again.

“Tell me  _ why _ this gets you so hot.”  His voice was slick full of lust, and your mind begged you to be afraid.  It pried at you, mumbling its forewarnings and throwing that  _ stupid _ safety net in front of you again.  On the other hand, your body had slipped from your grasp.  The rest of you was fully compliant to Jaehyun, so what was the harm in losing your mind a little?

“Be more specific,”  You moaned, your hands tangled in his hair.

When Jaehyun paused to further intensify his stare, you smirked, tugging at the strands.  His face was warm against the back of your hand, covered with a thin layer of sweat that made his skin glow, even in the darkness.  You made a noise comparable to a taunt, and Jaehyun’s expression shifted into one of sheer anger. No, you thought. It almost mirrored  _ disgust _ .

“What’s that, are you all bark and no bite?”  You bit your tongue,

The words had found their own escape, and you wanted to take them back.  Either way, you knew tonight wasn’t going to be anything near gentle, but now you had provoked him, and there wasn’t any turning back.

There could be if you really wanted to… 

But you didn’t.

Jaehyun’s top lip twitched, and both curled into a mischievous grin.  His fingers enclosed a single wrist, and before you could realize, both were pinned above your head, a pair of eyes you’d  _ never _ seen before raining fear down into yours.  This man, whether it was Jaehyun or not, was self-control  _ personified _ .  By now he’d been tormented, doubted, and undeniably turned on, but he just loomed there above you and waited patiently for you to speak again.  “Go on.” He prodded. “Try that again.”

“I said,”  You answered, clearing your throat.  “If you want me to tell you so bad, why don’t you just  _ make me _ .”

Jaehyun hummed an almost inaudible chuckle.  “Those are the magic words.”

Your mind was running a marathon, and with your one thought at the very front pushing through hundreds of others, you faked a confident grin and spoke once more.

“You talk too much,”  You spat. “I  _ did _ say the magic words, didn’t I?  Quit sitting there staring at me and do something about it.”

“No,”  Jaehyun leaned backward, away from you.  “Because that’s what you want.”

He sat across from you, a few feet of dreaded space between the two of you on the bed.  His fingertips traced the seam of his jeans, his eyes never leaving yours. Watching the way he’d touch himself just the smallest bit, observing the tiny hairs on his arms prick up each time a finger brushed too close, you swallowed hard and took in an apparent deep breath.  Jaehyun grinned at your discomfort and slipped a hand beneath the waistband. He moaned gently at the initial sensation of his fingers wrapped around his strained cock, but also in the certainty that your eyes followed his every move. Jaehyun felt the same stinging pain that you had, but he was not in a position to make you aware of it.  His eyes flickered closed for a brief moment until he noticed your breathing hitch at the jerk of his hips. He fluttered them open, batting his eyelashes in insincere confusion.

“What, baby?  Don’t like it when you don’t get to touch?”  Jaehyun said needily.

You began noticing the little cracks in his voice, the shift in his demeanor each time his hands touched the right spot.  Jaehyun was beginning to crumble before you, despite his harsh efforts to stay one step ahead. Your cheeks were dusted with a pale red, thinking about Jaehyun and how he longed for you just as much.

“What about  _ you _ , baby?”  You sauntered closer to him, his eyes widening slightly.  “Don’t you wanna put that somewhere other than your hand?”

Jaehyun nodded eagerly, his eyes rapidly evaluating your movements in hopes of understanding what your next one would be.  

“Come on now, Jaehyun.   _ Tell me. _ ”

Then, right there in front of you, it happened again.  Faster than the blink of an eye, quieter than a pin hitting the floor, as easy as the snap of a finger.  Jaehyun was once again, no longer in sight. This time though, you found your face buried in the sheets and your arms pulled taut behind your back.  A finger traced a straight line from the small of your back, between your shoulder blades, up to the base of your neck. It halted and was joined by the rest in gripping the back of your neck firmly.  Jaehyun chuckled, forcing you to look at him.

“These games are so much fun when played with you.”

“Agreed.”  You replied breathlessly.  “I won’t talk back anymore, Jae.  But don’t be nice.” You blushed excessively, attempting to smile past the embarrassment.

Jaehyun flipped you back over, the darkness of his eyes still prevalent.  

“Don’t worry, cutie.  I won’t.” A contrast to the dripping lewdness in his tone, his hands trailed their way across your bare torso rather gently.  He continued his movements for a few moments, admiring your figure, reminiscing about his love for you. 

“The truth is, baby…” He began.  “I already know why.”

Jaehyun released his grip on you all together, allowing you to flip yourself over and face him.  Leaning forward, his lips moved sweetly in sync with yours. His hands trailed downward and pushed the rest of the clothing in his way past your hips.  Without breaking your lips’ contact, his smooth hands explored more of you. He slowed his movements as a needy hum sounded from your mouth to his.

“It’s because you like feeling powerless.”  Jaehyun’s eyes stayed glued to your body and avoided looking through yours.  “Just one little thing I do changes  _ everything _ for you, and you like that risk.  You love the danger, don’t you?”

With your mouth falling open discreetly, you nodded and allowed another pleading noise to slip out.  It was more than apparent that Jaehyun’s control was slowly withering away in his own need, and your needs would soon require satiation as well.

With one swift move, your legs ended up on either side of Jaehyun’s head, his eyelashes fluttering up to look at you.  Either you had lost it every once in awhile or Jaehyun was truly magical, because he’d end up in a new place faster than you could blink.  Your hips instinctively relaxed with the brush of his hands upon them. Moments later his hands were stationed, but your relaxation had reformed into hunger.  A simple flick of his tongue was more than enough to send your body into shock after what felt like  _ hours _ of depravity.  Jaehyun settled himself there aware of your every reaction, including those you’d tried to hide.  Each time he felt your body jolt, his eyebrow raised in fulfillment. The feeling coursing through you came from nothing but Jaehyun’s tongue, until now.  You could feel a single digit hover right  _ there _ , but it only seemed to mimic a petting motion.  He inspected the way your body reacted to him, something he adored more than enough for the both of you.  Your cheeks began to heat up when you heard a faint chuckle from beneath you.

“I’ve barely touched you, and look at this.”  

Jaehyun lifted the same finger in front of you, now slick with your own cum, though he hadn’t done anything but drag it between your legs.

“Am I supposed to say sorry?”  You whimpered. “Because I’m not.”

“No baby,”  Jaehyun returned to his previous position above you.  He hovered there above you, inching closer to whisper his words against your neck.  “ _ I’m _ supposed to tell  _ you _ how good you are for me, how  _ wet _ you are for me, and blah blah  _ blah _ .”

The tone of Jaehyun’s voice sent shivers through you.  It wasn’t a tease, it wasn’t a taunt, and truth be told your brain couldn’t make much of what it meant.  You could only assume Jaehyun had grown as tired of teasing as you, and he wanted you just as badly as you wanted him.

“Jae,”  You whined, wrapping your hands around his neck.  “Please.”

Jaehyun’s bottom half was covered, still, and you were aching for anything different.  Somehow, without your clarification, Jaehyun knew what you pleaded for. He sat back once more, discarding his clothes somewhere on the floor.

“Please  _ what _ ?”  He pressed his hips against yours, his need  _ finally _ as prevalent as yours.  It was the most beautiful need you’d ever seen, you thought.  And you wanted it,  _ bad. _  In reality, the split second of lost communication felt like twenty more dreaded minutes of silence.  Both of you sat staring into each other’s eyes, telling the story of your need with nothing but your expressions.  Your bodies moved in sync, though they were in no way connected,  _ yet _ .

“Jaehyun,”  Your tone mimicked sincerity.  “ _ Fuck me _ .”

Jaehyun groaned at your newly blunt way of speaking to him.  Suddenly, he pushed into you before you had a chance to react.  Instinctively, your legs wrapped around his torso, your arms around his neck.  Jaehyun’s eyes were pressed shut, his mouth fell slightly open. He stayed mostly silent as he moved, only a few grunts pushing through.  The room was filled with silence, but every once in awhile you heard a squelch coming from between your legs. You’d arch your back and plead,  _ more _ , but Jaehyun stayed calm and collected, keeping his steady rhythm.  It was only when his breathing began to catch as he inhaled that you spoke.

“Hyunie.”

Jaehyun responded with a questionable sound, pleading into your eyes.

“Do it.”

Again, it happened.  Again, you were unsure of what snapped inside him each time he changed into a new person.  You were growing familiar with this new persona of his, and you were beginning to  _ really _ like it.  

“Is that what you want, darling?”  Jaehyun teased. You found yourself giggling at his use of the pet name.  Maybe he really was still there, maybe he put on this act  _ for _ you.  You agreed with a hum of pleasure and a nod.

“Say it.”

“Yes Jaehyun, that’s what I want.”  You weren’t oblivious as you made yourself out to be, you simply enjoyed provoking him for the most enjoyable outcome, for the both of you.

Jaehyun could only narrow his eyes and growl in response.  He jerked his hips into you roughly, sporadically, trying to wind you up and hold onto himself at the same time.  “Tell me where, you fucking  _ slut _ .”

A gasp threatened to escape your lips, and you let it.  It wasn’t anything particularly new, he’d called you plenty of names in the past.  Lately, Jaehyun had been in a lovey-dovey mood, one unlikely to call you as such. You melted into him, slipping too far into a space you couldn’t get out of.  Now, the only thing that left your mouth was the same high pitched, drawn-out whine. 

“That’s what you are, huh?  My pretty little fucking  _ slut _ .”

Whether it was the emphasis on the degrading word or the intimidating grunt buried in Jaehyun’s voice, you were beyond yourself.  Your brain, your heart, every part of you that could rationally think was gone. The rest of you belonged to Jaehyun, and he controlled your every action.

He had been, from the very beginning.

“Yeah,”  You muttered breathlessly.  “That’s what I am, Jaehyun.”

“Now  _ tell me _ .”

You took in the deepest breath you could manage.  Again, all your rational thinking had been thrown out the window moments ago, leaving you a distraught pile of bad decisions. “I think I mentioned this earlier, Jae.   _ Make me _ .”

Jaehyun’s smirk twitched onto his lips, his hand making its way to wrap around your throat.  At first, he squeezed rather gently, but when he noticed the pleased smile on your face, he tightened his grip.  He was satisfied at this point, observing the way your eyes widened in shock. Your lips formed two easy to decipher words.

“Try harder.”

Jaehyun growled, contacting the back of his hand against your soft cheek.  You inhaled sharply and blushed.

“Please cum inside me, Jaehyun.”  The words finally escaped your mind.

Jaehyun’s eyes flickered shut, hips rolling into you as far as they could.  He bent forward, leaving little bites across your collarbones and shoulders.  The real Jaehyun was resurfacing, the one who would burst into tears if he knew the way he would act during these times with you.  He whimpered quietly to himself, burying his face into your neck in an effort to hide them.

“I know I’m not supposed to, baby,”  He began, continuing to play out your fantasy for you.  “But I wanna cum inside you so bad.”

Your hand tangled its way back into Jaehyun’s hair.  “I told you to, Jaehyun. Go ahead.”

He began losing control of his hips, his rhythm slowly dissipating.  You noticed, wrapping your legs around him tighter to pull him into you further.  Jaehyun hissed, collapsing on top of you as he came. It felt so good, so  _ wrong, _ the things coursing through your mind as he did such.

“Oh, god.”  You hugged him closer to your chest.  “Th-Thank you, Jaehyun.”

This position was held for a few more moments, the two of you gripping each other tightly as you could.  Jaehyun then returned to his normal self, blinking a few times before giggling furiously and hiding in your chest.

“That was bad,”  He smiled wide, looking up at you.  “ _ I mean! _  It was really fun, but the idea.  The idea was  _ dirty _ .”

“I knew what you meant, you absolute dork.”  You poked his nose. “Yeah, it was. But I loved it.”

Jaehyun’s lips moved past yours gently, pressing kisses to your cheeks and your chin, as well.

“ _ Oh my god,  _ baby, you need tissues!”

You chuckled, following your butt naked boyfriend into the bathroom.  It was in times like these, that you knew he was the  _ one _ .

“Come here, can I help you clean up?”

“I could get it, Ja--”

“ _ Oh my god, what the hell did I do to your face?” _

The rest of the night was spent cleaning, cuddling, and explaining the previous events to your clueless boy, who was indeed  _ horrified _ that he could inflict such things on you.  You’d just laugh, reassuring him that he could never do anything but satisfy you.

                                                          . . . 

“Jaehyun,”  You interjected.

“Hm?”  You adored nothing more than the way his hair flopped in front of his eyes, as his head turned to focus his attention on you.

“I love you.”


End file.
